La Última Copa
by Isless
Summary: La aparición de Casey en la vida de Jane hace que las dos mujeres exploren a fondo lo que realmente sienten. Y más adelante habrá una pequeña sorpresa. Va, que no soy buena con los summary.
1. Chapter 1

Maura Isles echó el lugar una vez más. A diferencia de hace una hora, en ese momento estaba saturado con personas. Y no era para menos, era viernes en la noche y _happy hour_. Frost estaba en la barra hablando con una joven oficial y se le veía muy sonriente. Por otro lado, Korsak estaba sentado en frente a ella, bebiendo lo que vendría siendo su cuarto whiskey.

–Creo que mi noche llegó a su fin –anunció el hombre mayor, levantándose y acomodando su corbata.

–¿Desea que lo acompañe? No creo que Jane venga –sugirió la forense, con tono desilusionado.

La detective Rizzoli la había llamado para decirle que llegaría en veinte minutos aproximadamente. Eso fue hace hora y media.

–Quédate, si Jane dijo que vendría lo hará- le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

–Está bien, pero no conduzca, por favor; hay una alta correlación entre el consumo excesivo de bebidas alcohólicas y los accidentes automovilísticos. El alcohol afecta la química del cerebro mediante la alteración de los niveles de neurotransmisores –el hombre levantó sus cejas, a pesar del bullicio que había en el bar, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que la forense decía–. También aumenta los efectos de los neurotransmisores GABA en el cerebro… son los que provocan los movimientos lentos y la dificultad para hablar… –Las últimas palabras fueron dichas en un susurro, inalcanzables para sus oídos.

La expresión de shock en el rostro de Korsak había desaparecido hace mucho y ahora le sonreía a la mujer.

–Lo siento, lo he hecho otra vez –su rostro se ruborizó.

–Ya estoy acostumbrado, Maura –dijo, dejando unos dólares de propina sobre la mesa–. Además, siempre es muy interesante escuchar lo que tienes que decir –lo dijo con toda sinceridad, provocando que la forense sonriera apenada.

–Buenas noches

–Buenas noches, Korsak

Maura se levantó y un ligero mareo hizo que se sostuviera del borde de la mesa por unos segundos. Pensó que el levantarse con tanta rapidez lo había causado, así que lo descartó y caminó hacia la barra, sentándose.

–Una cerveza.

El barman colocó delante de ella una cerveza fría y un vaso. Mike, el barman, ya conocía los pedidos de la rubia, aunque solía estar acompañada por la detective morena.

–No lo necesito –hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia el vaso y llevó la botella a sus labios, tomando un largo trago.

-Si no lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos nunca lo creería.

Maura se giró al escuchar esa voz profunda y áspera.

–Jane –sonrió, olvidando la tardanza de su amiga.

–Es su primera cerveza, pero ha tomado unas cuantas copas de vino –le dijo el barman.

–¿Vino y cerveza? –estaba sorprendida.

Maura mostró sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa ¿Acaso estaba ebria? Con un dedo le señaló a su amiga que la esperara por un minuto.

–¡Oye, Frost! –Jane caminó hacia su compañero, ignorando la mujer que casi estaba lanzada encima de él.

–¡Jane! Por fin llegas.

–¿No te has dado cuenta que Maura ha tomado de más? Creo que está ebria ¡Nunca la he visto ebria!- musitó entre dientes, intentando mantener su tono bajo para que la forense no la escuchara.

–Que sepa sólo ha tomado una copa de vino –el hombre miró por encima del hombre de la morena, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido al ver como Maura bebía cerveza... ¿de la botella? –¿Qué hace?

–Eso me pregunto yo, la llevaré a su casa.

Frost asintió con un leve gesto antes de seguir con su conversación (si es que así se le podía llamar) que mantenía con la joven oficial.

Jane colocó la palma de su mano en la espalda baja de su amiga. Maura ya se había bebido media cerveza; estaba bebiendo extremadamente rápido.

–Maur, te llevaré a tu casa, has bebido demasiado.

–Mis capacidades mentales y físicas están en perfecto estado, te lo demostraré –la mujer dejó sobre la barra la botella y se levantó del taburete alisándose con las manos el vestido rojo que estrenaba por primera vez. Jane era consciente de la nueva prenda, demasiado para ser sincera. El vestido tenía un escote más bajo de lo que su amiga acostumbraba vestir y la tela era tan suave; la había sentido cuando colocó su mano en la espalda baja de la mujer que ahora se preparaba para caminar sobre una línea invisible en el suelo. Lo más irresistible del vestido y su amiga era como sus curvas eran moldeadas por la tela de una forma tan exquisita que dejaba sin aliento a la detective.

Maura comenzó a caminar, intentando seguir su línea invisible en el suelo, pero la detective la detuvo tomando su brazo tirando de ella suavemente para que la siguiera hacia la salida. La risa de Maura llegó a sus oídos y no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.

–Casa. Ahora.

–Pero acabas de llegar Jane, has tenido un día muy ocupado, puedes relajarte, beber un poco- dijo en voz baja, un puchero.

Jane se giró para mirarla, siempre que hacía eso no le podía negar absolutamente nada. La expresión de Jane era fascinante para la doctora. Parecía que estaba teniendo una pelea interna; su rostro cambiaba de expresión con cada segundo que transcurría entre ellas y terminó cuando movió su cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo un gesto negativo.

–Podría hacer lo mismo en tu casa. Claro, si quieres... –susurró, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Maura la miró vacilante.

–¡Cuidado! –exclamó entre risas y se apresuró hacia Maura para ayudarla a salir del auto.

–Jane –dijo en un tono de advertencia

–No lo digo porque piense que estás ebria… Con tus explicaciones durante el camino me has dejado claro que no lo estás… mucho. Más que nada lo digo por los tacones y lo resbaloso que está el suelo por el hielo y la nieve, ya sabes –sacudió los hombros, entrelazando su brazo con el de Maura para sostenerla.

Maura comenzó a reír, era una risa pequeña y reservada pero progresó a unas carcajadas en cuestión de segundos. Jane no entendía muy bien cuál era la causa de la risa de su amiga pero era feliz con sólo escucharla.

–¿Dónde están mis llaves? –decía la rubia, hundiendo una de sus manos en su bolso buscándolas. –¡Oh, aquí están! –exclamó frunciendo el ceño intentando introducir la llave en la cerradura.

–Así que ni un poquito ebria- dijo intentando contener su risa. Maura reaccionó mirándola de reojo por encima de su hombro con seriedad antes de sonreírle. El sacudido que provocó la risa en su cuerpo hizo que la coordinación de sus dedos la traicionara y que las llaves cayeran al suelo.

–Coordinación perfecta, ¿eh? –susurró la morena inclinándose para recoger las llaves al mismo tiempo que Maura lo hacía. Sus frentes colisionaron y Maura perdió el equilibrio por completo.

–¡Maura! –exclamó la detective intentando sostener a su amiga pero la acción hizo que ella también cayera junto a su amiga.- Lo siento… tu vestido –se disculpó con sinceridad. Una simple arruga en uno de sus vestidos era suficiente para que la inquietara de una forma desmesurada. Aún recordaba el día en el trabajo que la mujer salió a su casa para cambiarse una falda por una arruga que apenas era visible para sus ojos. Y ella se preguntaba ¿Quién estaría mirando una arruga cuando ella, o cualquier otro, no podía desviar la mirada de su rostro? Pero así era Maura Isles y le encantaba. Pero ahora estaba aquí: sentada sobre la fina capa de nieve que cubría la entrada posterior de su casa y no se había quejado… aún.

Maura la miró sobresaltada antes de mirarse a ella misma por unos segundos. Su mente más lenta de lo que normalmente sería, procesaba lo que había acabado de ocurrir y en la posición en que se encontraba. Luego miró a la morena antes de soltar otra carcajada. La reacción inesperada sorprendió a Jane; esperaba algún comentario sobre cómo su vestido estaba arruinado y tendría que mandarlo a alguna lavandería especializada.

Su amiga tenía una tolerancia sorprendente al alcohol, pero cuando se pasaba una o dos copas de más, le encantaba cómo se ponía "alegre" como ella acostumbra decir. Ella nunca estaba borracha, sólo alegre. Aunque esta era la primera vez que veía a Maura pasada de copas, con su compostura a un lado. Jane fue la primera en levantarse.

–Si sigues haciéndome reír no podré levantarme ni ayudarte –dijo tomando la mano de su amiga para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

–¿¡Qué es lo que está pasan…!? –Ángela salió de la casa de invitados de Maura, vistiendo sólo una bata de dormir. Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al ver la posición en la que estaban las mujeres: Jane estaba inclinada sobre Maura sosteniendo una de sus manos y Maura estaba levantándose, colocando su mano libre sobre el hombro de la morena para levantarse con más facilidad. Era una posición extraña e inesperada con un toque de… ¿intimidad? La proximidad, las manos. Jane estaba segura que su madre podría mal interpretarlo.

–Ángela, buenas noches –Maura la saludó con un gesto, moviendo su mano perezosamente.

–¿Esos niños siguen molestando, les daré un sus…? –detrás de Ángela apareció el teniente Cavanaugh, hablando en voz alta para intimidar los "muchachos". El hombre dio unos pasos apresurados, colocándose delante de Ángela. Sólo calzaba bóxer, una camiseta blanca, calcetines y un bate en la mano. Aún no se había percatado de la presencia de las dos mujeres.

–Si no los asusta con ese bate estoy segura que lo hará con esa vestimenta –susurró Maura entre dientes.

–¡Maura! –Jane la miró boquiabierta; era la única que la había escuchado y no sabía si estaba más sorprendida por lo que había dicho o por el hecho que había dicho una broma tan buena. Si no fuera porque su madre estaba involucrada, se había echado a reír a pesar de eso… no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.

–Teniente Cavanaugh –dijo con un tono agudo ayudando a Maura a ponerse de pie a su lado.

–Rizzoli –dijo sorprendido, aclarando la garganta, apenado. El hombre no sabía dónde meterse y se apresuró a esconderse detrás de Ángela.

–Parece que se han reconciliado –susurró Maura al oído de su amiga.

–Gracias por afirmar lo obvio –le susurró entre dientes

–Entra Sean, son las muchachas –dijo Ángela. El hombre miró de reojo apenado la detective y desapareció. Ángela cerró la puerta y caminó rápidamente hasta estar enfrente de las mujeres.

–¿Sean? –preguntó su hija

–Es su nombre, Jane

–Es normal que dos amantes se llamen por sus nombres –añadió Maura

–Maaaaur –exhaló frotándose la frente con sus dedos.

Ángela se acercó un poco más a la forense y miró a su hija sorprendida.

–¿Está ebria?

–¿Yo? No, sólo he tomado unas copas de vino… Y cerveza –explicó la mujer con una sonrisa boba.

–¿Jane? –preguntó Ángela con una mirada acusadora.

–Ma, fueron unas copas y yo no tengo ni una gota de alcohol en mi cuerpo… hasta ahora –moría por tirarse en el cómodo sofá de su amiga y beber una cerveza bien fría– como dijo, no está ebria

–¿No lo estoy? –preguntó la rubia con tono inocente

Jane exhaló con fuerza antes de quitarle la llave para abrir la puerta.

–Regresa con Sean, yo me ocupo de Maura y aquí no ha pasado _NADA _de esto, ¿Entendido? –remarcó, moviendo su dedo índice entre ellas refiriéndose al estado en que vieron a su teniente y madre.

Ángela la miró pensativa por unos segundos haciendo una mueca antes de girarse

–Ni un comentario –dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

–¡Por dios! –exclamó, quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos antes de sentarse en el sofá. –después de ver eso podría sacarme los ojos con tenedores- se restregaba los ojos intentando borrarse la imagen de su teniente en su cabeza. –Creo que tendré pesadillas

–Eso sería muy… –empezó a decir refiriéndose a lo dicho por la detective sobre tenedores.

–No es en serio Maur- tomó un sorbo de cerveza, cerrando los ojos saboreando la bebida fría y la tranquilidad tan característica de la casa de Maura.

–No entiendo cómo pretenden que me quite este vestido, ¿Cómo fue que pude ponérmelo? –se quejaba, intentando de bajar el broche de la espalda.

Jane casi se ahoga con su trago de la cerveza ¿Maura no sabía cómo quitarse su propio vestido? Se secó sus labios con el dorso de la mano, dejó la cerveza sobre la mesita y se giró para ver como Maura forcejeaba con la prenda.

–Permítame –se apresuró hacia la mujer, colocando las manos sobres sus hombros.

La calidez inesperada que radiaron de las manos de la morena hizo que la rubia quedara inmóvil. Jane se rió para sus adentros. Maura había logrado quitarse uno de sus zapatos pero seguía con el otro, el tacón de cuatro pulgadas hacía que su cuerpo estuviera inclinado hacia la derecha.

–No entiendo por qué has bebido tanto, no es propio de ti- la guiaba hacia el sofá, ayudando para que se sentara lentamente.

–Te esperaba –susurró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

La respuesta no convenció a Jane pero decidió que no era momento para más preguntas.

Maura había tenido unos días muy ocupados, al igual que la detective. La aparición de Casey en la vida de Jane, en sus vidas, la había afectado de una manera inesperada. Jane no hacía más que hablar sobre él. Los pocos ratos que habían tenido libres en el trabajo y los minutos que lograban pasar juntas eran ocupados con interminables detalles u opiniones sobre el hombre. Maura se sentía como una mala amiga; pensaba debía poder escucharla, aconsejarla. Y lo hacía, pero algo en su interior se retorcía cada vez que la expresión de la morena se transformaba cuando mencionaba el nombre del hombre, cuando sonreía con esa sonrisa que sólo era de ella. No, esa sonrisa no era de ella, no le pertenecía.

–¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó la morena cuando Maura se cubrió el rostro con su brazo inconscientemente.

Jane había logrado quitarle el otro tacón y ahora estaba sentada de rodillas enfrente de su amiga, con sus manos a los lados de sus piernas.

–Ujum –su brazo permaneció sobre su rostro y sus ojos continuaron cerrados. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y el mínimo movimiento era un enorme esfuerzo. Tal vez sí se había pasado con el alcohol.

–Necesito alimentar a Bass –susurró, recordando a su mascota. Intentó levantarse pero fue detenida por las manos de su amiga.

–Deja, lo hago yo.

La mano de Maura descendió para quedar al lado de su cuerpo y siguió con ojos entrecerrados a la detective hasta que desapareció de su visión. Cerró los ojos una vez más, escuchando los ruidos que hacía la mujer mientras buscaba las fresas para la mascota.

Jane se agachó delante de la tortuga acercándole una fresa. Habían pasado unos minutos y permanecía inmóvil sin tocarla.

–No sé cómo Maura puede tener tanta paciencia –se había sentado delante del animal con sus piernas cruzadas, esperando el más mínimo movimiento.

Con un suspiro se levantó dejando la fresa cerca de la tortuga.

–Maur ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? –preguntó mientras abría el refrigerio. No obtuvo respuesta de parte la mujer pero aun así sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso. Un movimiento en su visión periférica hizo que mirara la tortuga; estaba comiendo la fresa–. Animales –protestó, sacudiendo los hombros.

–Maur –caminaba hacia el sofá, el reloj en la pared marcaba las 11:45PM–. Maur –repitió por segunda vez al no obtener una respuesta.

Maura se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Dios, como se quejaría de haberse dormido con el vestido. Se había acomodado a lo largo del sofá, su cabello estaba desplazado en uno de los cojines y su respiración era lenta y constante. Jane regresó a la cocina para dejar el vaso de agua y la botella de cerveza que había dejado sobre la mesita. Regresó hasta el sofá y se quedó mirando a su amiga con una expresión pensativa. Esa posición se veía muy incómoda y odiaría que se despertara con dolores musculares además de una resaca.

12:20AM. _"Podría llevarla a su cuarto…"_ pensó mirando hacía las escaleras.

–Espero no despertarte –susurró deslizando un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de su amiga y el otro por debajo de sus hombros. No fue nada fácil. Ahora se encontraba delante del primer escalón de las escaleras. El cuerpo de Maura se sentía cálido junto al suyo y suspiró inconscientemente; se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

Cuando llegó al quinto escalón, su cuerpo se paralizó, seguido por un estremecer que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Maura se había movido un poco; un brazo fue lanzado por encima de su hombro, sosteniendo su cuello con delgados dedos y su rostro se giró hacia el calor de su cuerpo. Jane pensó que se había despertado, pero los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila le confirmaron que no era así. El cuerpo dormido de Maura fue depositado sobre la cama con extremo cuidado. Quería terminar de quitarle ese vestido que había quedado medio abierto porque se veía muy incómodo… pero no quería violar la privacidad de su amiga.

–Hmmm, Jane… –se giró en la cama moviendo su mano sobre el colchón como si estuviera buscando el cuerpo de su amiga sobre él–. Quédate.

Las cejas de Jane se fruncieron en una expresión confundida. Estaba segura que Maura estaba dormida ¿Acaso estaba soñando con ella?

Sin pensarlo dos veces se miró a sí misma e hizo una mueca antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia el cuarto de invitados donde tenía un poco de ropa. No pasó más de cinco minutos antes de que reapareciera al pie de la cama de su amiga. Esta vez vestía un short y una camisa blanca sin mangas.

No entendía por qué pero se sentía un poco nerviosa.

"_Es sólo Maura, mi amiga"_ pensó "Ella se quedará en su lado y yo en el mío y despertaré temprano, para que no me vea durmiendo a su lado…" pensaba, mientras subía en la cama, tensa como un tronco de madera.

Unos minutos después comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba, cerró los ojos y suspiró. No podía negar que la cama de Maura se sentía como si estuviera sobre una nube y el día había sido demasiado pesado y largo.

Uno de sus ojos se abrió mirando hacia el lado de Maura. No estaba segura si eran ideas suyas o el cuerpo de su amiga se encontraba más cerca. Cerró su ojo sin darle mucha importancia a la cercanía de su amiga, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir una cálida mano sobre la piel de su abdomen. Su camisa se había alzado un poco al acostarse.

–Maur –susurró en el silencio de la oscuridad. _"Oh Dios_" pensó al sentir como se aproximaba más a su cuerpo; su mano se deslizó por su abdomen, dejándola sobre su costado y su respiración acariciaba la piel desnuda del hombro de la morena.

Ahora sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad y observó el rostro de su amiga, bueno, lo que podía ver de él, ya que era cubierto parcialmente por un mechón de cabello dorado. Las mejores amigas no dormían en una posición tan íntima ¿No?

Con una de sus manos apartó el mechón de pelo y se sorprendió al sentir una sonrisa formarse en sus labios. Es que no podía evitarlo. ¿Cómo podría? El rostro de su amiga, de su compañera de trabajo era tan… sereno, hermoso. Se quedaba corta de palabras para describirlo. Ya no le importaba que la posición fuera íntima o no. Su mano se movió con vida propia y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar el brazo tendido sobre su abdomen.

Las dos últimas semanas de este mes habían estado muy atareadas y se habían visto muy poco. No iba a derrochar el poco tiempo que lograba estar con su… amiga. Además, Maura no recordaría nada; para ella no habrá posiciones que se podrían interpretar como incómodas o íntimas. Para ella sólo quedaría el recuerdo de una noche con unas copas de más, un momento embarazoso con la madre de su amiga que ahora vivía en su casa de invitados y la ayuda de dicha amiga.

Y lo que más desconcertaba a la detective era la inseguridad que sentía al no saber si ese hecho era algo que la alegraba o la agobiaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios al sentir unos rayos de sol sobre su rostro y aunque tuviera sus ojos cerrados, la luz era exorbitante e irritante. Su cuerpo se giró sobre la cama, intentando escapar de los malditos rayos de sol, y otro gruñido se escuchó antes de cubrirse la cabeza con la manta. Ya estaba segura que no volvería a conseguir el sueño.

_"Espera"_ pensó y con un rápido movimiento se incorporó sentándose en la cama, mirando a los alrededores, alertada.

Estaba en su cuarto

_"¿Cómo llegué aquí?"_ lo último que recordaba era que se había sentado en el sofá y Jane estaba… _"¿Dónde está Jane?"_ se puso de pie lentamente, su cabeza dolía un poco pero las punzadas no eran muy fuertes.

–Oh no… –refunfuñó al ver su reflejo en el espejo; estaba con el vestido de la noche anterior. Antes de que su humor sufriera las consecuencias de sus decisiones, se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño con lentitud, deshaciéndose de su ropa poco a poco.

La ducha alivió el dolor de cabeza y estaba muy agradecida por ello. Su cabello estaba un poco húmedo pero pensó que se podría secar con el tiempo. Estaba hambrienta y necesitaba desayunar algo de inmediato.

Al bajar las escaleras sonrió al ver su mascota, inmóvil al lado del sofá. Pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco al ver a su amiga moviéndose de un lado a otro en su cocina. Con su mirada la inspeccionó de arriba abajo; vestía un short negro y la blusa del departamento de homicidas de Boston. Le gustaba mucho esa blusa. Algunas veces Jane permitía que la usara, aunque no era una prenda que vestiría…era su aroma; la aroma de la morena.

–Te has quedado –dijo sorprendida. Pensó que se habría ido.

–Sí, fui a casa a caminar a Jo y regresé. –Colocó un plato con pancakes y fruta fresca en frente de su amiga–. Come, el café está casi listo.

Le tomó unos segundos para registrar todo lo que Jane había dicho y hecho. Jane se sentó a su lado a desayunar una vez que el café fue servido.

Pensé que no te gustaban los pancakes con forma de conejo- dijo, mirando su plato con una sonrisa.

–Pero a ti sí –respondió con sencillez, antes de comer un trozo del suyo, inconsciente del sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia.

La escuchaba. Jane era una de las pocas personas que de verdad la escuchaba, que prestaba atención a su interminable fuente de información que algunas veces era irrelevante al tema. Pero ella recuerda perfectamente cuándo dijo ese dato irrelevante: que a ella sí le gustaba los pancakes con forma de conejo. No había sido hace mucho, pero el comentario había sido corto y dicho en medio de un sin número de razones sobre si un conejo pertenecía a un zoológico o no. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, estaba segura que lo habrían olvidado. Pero Jane no lo olvidó, ella sí la escuchaba…con todos sus hechos e irrelevancias.

–¿Maaaaaaur, ya estás lista? –cruzó sus brazos antes de resoplar una vez más.

Las dos se habían quedado toda la mañana viendo un juego que la morena había estado esperando por semanas. Jane estaba muy agradecida por el paquete deportivo que Maura había añadido sólo por ella. Estaba comenzando a ser una rutina; todos los fines de semanas iba a la casa de su amiga, hasta el punto que ya se quedaba a dormir los viernes y sábados en la noche.

El ruido de la puerta trasera abriéndose hizo que se levantara del sofá, sobresaltada.

–¿Cuándo aprenderás a tocar la puerta? Es la casa de Maura, Ma –decía, intentando no molestarse con su madre.

–A Maura no le molesta- respondió, sacudiendo los hombros. –¿Te has quedado a dormir?

–Aunque le molestara no te diría nada, es Maura –en ese momento la mujer descendía por las escaleras y decidió ignorar la pregunta de su madre.

–Ángela

Ángela le sonrió antes de mirar entre las dos mujeres con una mirada curiosa. Las dos estaban vistiendo demasiadas capas de ropas para la temperatura dentro de la casa.

–¿Van a salir? –no pudo contenerse.

–Sí. Jane me ha invitado –se adelantó a contestar con emoción.

Jane se frotó la frente con sus dedos. ¿Cómo se le ocurría alimentar la curiosidad de su madre? Tenían que escapar de allí rápido, antes de que la tormenta de preguntas llegara.

–Sí, y ya nos vamos porque se nos hace tarde –se acercó a su amiga, sosteniendo su brazo para llevarla con ella.

–Diviértanse –gritó su madre desde la puerta, observando como las dos mujeres se subían en el auto de la forense.

–No me diste tiempo a preguntarte si ésta ropa es adecuada, como no me dijiste a dónde me llevarás.

Jane la miró de reojo y sonrió –Es perfecta.

Algo en el tono de la morena hizo que se ruborizara. Últimamente era algo que se estaba haciendo muy común entre ellas. Las visitas de Jane a la morgue eran más frecuentes, aunque muchas de ellas eran para hablar sobre Casey. De todas formas, lo que la hacía feliz era su presencia y hacerle sonreír, aunque muchas veces no fuera por ella…si no por ése hombre. Una de las cosas que había cambiado entre ellas sin darse cuenta era que estaban pasando los fines de semanas en la casa de la otra, no importaba en cuál, mientras estuvieran juntas.

–Aún no me has dicho a dónde vamos –dijo después de unos largos minutos.

–Si te digo perderé el elemento sorpresa y eso suele ser lo mejor de una cita- contestó sin desviar su mirada del tránsito.

Maura sonrió después de contener la sorpresa causada por las palabras dichas inconscientemente por la morena.

–No era consciente de que fuera una cita –susurró, sutilmente.

–¿Eh? –giró su cabeza bruscamente, mirando a su amiga.

–Jane, frena… ¡Frena! –exclamó, provocando que la morena pisara el freno con fuerza, causando que sus cuerpos se abalanzarán hacía delante.

Maura se quejó entre dientes, intentando aliviar la presión del cinturón de seguridad. El auto había quedado a centímetros del auto enfrente. Escuchó como Jane exhaló con fuerza, hundiéndose en su asiento, aliviada por prevenir un accidente.

–Luz roja –susurró la morena con su voz un poco agitada; sentía que tenía el corazón en la garganta. Estuvo a punto de colisionar conduciendo el auto muy, muy costoso de Maura. No sólo eso…pudo haber sido peor, mucho peor.

La luz roja cambió a verde y aceleró. Todos sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al sentir la mano de Maura sobre su muslo. No se atrevería a desviar su mirada del tránsito una vez más.

–Gracias –susurró con una sonrisa antes de colocar una de sus manos sobre la de Maura–. No volverá a pasar, creo que no podría ni siquiera pagar el reparo de éste auto.

Maura sonrió levemente. Con el tiempo había logrado conocer a Jane, en sí, pensaba que era la única persona que conocía tan bien, tal vez más que a sus propios padres. Cuando escuchó el_"Gracias"_ de su amiga pensó que apartaría su mano; pero no fue así. El comentario siguiente no la sorprendió. Jane acostumbraba hacer eso; cuando se encontraba un poco nerviosa hacía algún comentario fuera de tema para distraer su mente de la fuente que creaba ése nerviosismo.

–¡Aquí estamos! –exclamó con una sonrisa, mirando a su amiga por primera vez después del susto que habían pasado.

Maura descendió del auto, mirando a los alrededores. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y estaban rodeadas de grandes pinos, pero risas y música se podía escuchar a lo lejos.

–¿Dónde estamos? –de todos los lugares posibles que se imaginó en el camino, éste no era uno de ellos.

–No te dejes engañar, hay más de lo que crees, sígueme.

Caminaron por un estrecho camino de nieve hasta llegar a la entrada de una gran pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Maura quedó paralizada con sus labios entreabiertos. Recordó que en la mañana, cuando estaban viendo el juego de hockey, había comentado que nunca había patinado sobre hielo. Jane en ese momento estaba concentrada en el juego sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla del televisor, nunca imaginó que la había escuchado, muchos menos planeado algo así con tan poco tiempo.

–Jane… –su emoción fue sentida en esa silaba. No eran ideas suyas. Jane sí prestaba atención a lo que decía.

–Ven –sostuvo su mano cubierta por un grueso guante, tirándola con ella para rentar los patines.

Algo que no fue muy fácil de hacer, ya que Maura se negaba a ponerse algo que miles de personas habían usado. Después de diez minutos, más o menos, de información sobre todas las razones existentes por la cual no era buena idea rentar patines, Jane logró convencerla. Y claro, Maura había remarcado que si algún día volvían a una pista de hielo, ella traería sus propios patines.

–Maura, si sigues sujetándote con esa fuerza creo que lo quebrarás- decía, patinando alrededor de su amiga que se negaba a separarse de la barrera que era la única cosa que la mantenía en pie y le daba la seguridad que era la de un buen equilibrio.

–¿Te he dicho que nunca he patinado? –preguntó nerviosa, intentando sostenerse con una sola mano.

Las personas que patinaban en círculos cerca de ella la ponían más nerviosa.

–Confía en mí –le dijo, acercándose, sosteniendo sus brazos con sus dos manos–. Ignora las otras personas, ellos hacen lo suyo y nosotras lo nuestro, no colisionarán contigo…espero. – lo último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible para los oídos de su amiga.

Maura sonrió nerviosa y se sostuvo de la morena como si de ella dependiera su vida. Jane no dejaba de sonreír, algo que la relajó un poco más.

–Mi padre acostumbraba a traernos aquí cuando éramos pequeños –dijo, mientras colocaba un poco más de distancia entre ellas para que la rubia se moviera por si sola. –No te caerás.

Fueron las únicas palabras que necesitó para intentarlo.

Logró deslizarse una pequeña distancia, apenas unas pulgadas, y su sonrisa deslumbró a la morena.

–¿¡Viste eso!? –exclamó emocionada, buscando con su mirada a su amiga.

–Aprendes rápido, no esperaba menos –comentó, mirando como su amiga se impulsaba con un poco más de confianza.

Jane patinó hasta el final de la pista, apoyando sus manos en la barrera, esperando que Maura llegara a ella.

–¡Jane…Jane no puedo detenerme! ¿Cómo me detengo? –gritó y Jane se preparó para el choque, de ninguna manera permitiría que Maura se lastimara.

Abrió sus brazos y tragó en seco antes de sentir el cuerpo de su amiga colisionar con el suyo. Sus brazos la sostuvieron con fuerza y los de Maura quedaron sobre sus hombros.

–Gracias –dijo entre risas levantando su rostro. –No sé cómo hubiera terminado si… –sus palabras murieron en su garganta al notar la proximidad de sus rostros. Los ojos de la morena estaban más oscuros de lo normal y el gorro que llevaba puesto la hacía ver tan adorable, y ni hablar de sus mejillas sonrojadas ¿Por el frío?

El momento se esfumó en el aire cuando unos chicos jugando chocaron contra la barrera al lado de ellas, haciendo que Jane aclarará su garganta y que Maura se separara lentamente.

Maura aprendió a detenerse sola, tomó un poco de práctica pero lo logró y la morena estaba muy orgullosa de ella.

–¿Todo lo aprendes así de rápido? No te has caído ni una sola vez –preguntó mientras patinaban alrededor de la pista–. La primera vez que mi padre me enseñó a patinar…no me sentí las nalgas por una semana –sonrió por el recuerdo y su sonrisa se amplió más al escuchar la risa de Maura.

–Eres un poco exagerada.

–¡Es enserio! Le puedes preguntar a mi madre, tenía que ponerme bolsas de hielo… –al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se calló repentinamente.

Maura sólo le sonrió, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Ha sido una noche muy divertida, gracias por traerme a éste lugar, Jane.

–Me alegro que te haya gustado. La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de que te gustaría…

Caminaban de regreso hacia el camino que usaron para llegar a la pista. El camino de regreso en el auto fue en silencio. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mencionar algo sobre el momento que tuvieron cuando colisionaron. A pesar de eso, era lo único en las mentes de las dos mujeres.

Maura se mordió su labio inferior y miró de reojo a la morena que estaba concentrada con su mirada en el tránsito. Supuso que sería una más de las cosas que nunca sabrá. En ese momento daría cualquier cosa por saber qué pensó Jane en ese instante cuando sus miradas se conectaron. Estaba segura que había visto algo nuevo en su mirada, algo desconocido para ella. Pero no quería hacerse ideas. No quería ver cosas que no existían, ni hacerse ilusiones que sólo permanecerían siendo eso: ilusiones.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó al notar que no estaban en la ruta a ninguna de sus casas.

–La noche no ha terminado, Dr. Isles. Una noche de patinaje sobre hielo no puede terminar sin la mejor taza de leche con chocolate de todo Boston –dijo con entusiasmo.

–¿El mejor? He probado muchos, demasiado buenos… –comentó, intentando contener su sonrisa al notar como Jane desvió su mirada del tránsito para mirarla con una expresión de sorpresa.

–Ya me darás la razón –replicó, segura de sus palabras.

El vecindario por donde conducían era tranquilo, algunas personas estaban sentada en los portales de sus casas hablando con sus vecinos. Algo que se le hizo raro a Maura porque no era algo que se acostumbraba a hacer y mucho menos en invierno. Aunque las temperaturas esa noche no eran muy bajas.

–No veo ninguna cafetería cerca –comentó, bajando la ventanilla un poco.

–¿Quién dijo que íbamos a una cafetería? –se estacionó justo enfrente de la casa donde las personas estaban afuera, conversando. Una era una mujer mayor de mínimo sesenta años, de cabello blanco y mirada tranquila. La mujer era acompañada por dos niños gemelos no mayores de quince.

–Llegamos

–¿He? –falta de palabras y un poco desorientada, Maura siguió los movimientos de su amiga y descendió del auto.

–¡Bertha! –exclamó la morena antes de tomar la mujer en un fuerte abrazo.

–Janie.

–¡Tía!

–Diablillos, ¿No le estarán dando mucho trabajo a la abuela Bertha, verdad? –preguntó, colocando una mano en las cabezas de los muchachos, despeinándolos.

–¡Claro que no! –dijeron en unísono con cara de inocentes.

–¿No me presentaras a la bella mujer que te acompaña? –preguntó Bertha, mirando a Maura que había permanecido en silencio.

–Bertha, ella es Maura Isles, mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo.

–Un placer, Maura.

–El placer es mío, Bertha.

–¡Ahora entremos! Que mis pobres huesos ya no resisten éste frío.

Bertha entró a la casa y uno de los gemelos chifló haciendo que un perrito saliera de la nada y entrara en la casa corriendo, siguiendo a los gemelos.

–No me has dicho que tenías una abuela…ni que fueras tía…acaso Frankie o Tommy…

–No, no –Jane no la dejó terminar y explotó en una ola de carcajadas con sólo la idea de Frankie o Tommy teniendo gemelos. –No es mi abuela, ella me cuidaba cuando era niña, así que ha sido como una abuela para mí. Lo de tía ha sido cosa de los gemelos, visito mucho a Bertha y ella cuida de los ellos.

–Lo compartes conmigo… –una vez que se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, era demasiado tarde.

–Claro, no puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la cual no compartiría éste lado de mi vida contigo, después de todo, aparte de mi familia, eres la persona más cercana a mí –decía mientras ayudaba a Maura quitarse el abrigo.

Maura estaba conmovida e insegura de si Jane era consciente de lo que había dicho. ¿Jane pensaba eso?

Jane tenía razón, éste era el mejor chocolate que había probado en su vida.

–Tienes un bigote –dijo Jane, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su taza.

Maura no entendió por un segundo a qué se refería la morena. Con su lengua se limpió el bigote de whipcream y preguntó. –¿Quedó algo?

Jane se había quedado hipnotizada. La acción que había hecho su amiga con su lengua había transcurrido para sus ojos en cámara lenta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente atractiva sin siquiera intentarlo? La mujer que tenía enfrente no era la Maura perfecta, era una mujer que había acabado de terminar de patinar sobre el hielo, que se había recogido el pelo en una coleta de una forma muy desorganizada, y que se había olvidado de cómo se veía.

–¿Jane?

–Sí, estás libre de bigote –respondió con una sonrisa.

–Janie ¿Vienes un momento a la cocina? Ayúdame a fregar.

Jane miró a los gemelos y luego a Maura. –Si te molestan mucho me dices he.

Los muchachos no habían dejado de hacerle preguntas a Maura, algunas de ellas eran algo gráficas. Y es que cuando escucharon la palabra "forense" y la brillante descripción de parte de Maura, no se habían despegado de su lado.

–Pero aquí no hay nada para fregar –dijo, extrañada.

–Pero sí para secar –le entregó un plato y Jane se situó a su lado, tomando el plato y secándolo con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

–¿Para qué me has llamado realmente, Bertha?

La mujer sonrió para sus adentros –Nunca dudé de tus habilidades como detective

Jane esperó por la respuesta a su pregunta.

–Maura, es la mujer de la que me has hablado.

–Sí, es mi amiga.

–¿Sólo eso?

La sorpresa en el rostro de Jane fue evidente por un instante, pero se recuperó pronto; ocultando su confusión con una sonrisa insegura. –¿A qué te refieres, Bertha? –preguntó insegura de querer escuchar la respuesta. Pero su curiosidad era más fuerte que ella.

–Desde que llegaron no has despegado los ojos de ella.

–Los gemelos la están abrumando con preguntas.

Bertha sonrió, entendiendo. Jane no había cambiado nada.

–Cierto. –dijo, secándose las manos.

Jane también fue víctima de las preguntas de los gemelos. Uno le hacía preguntas a Maura sobre autopsias y el otro a ella sobre su trabajo como detective. Bertha, desde la cocina, observaba con curiosidad las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra en el sofá, y los gemelos delante de ellas en el suelo.

–Gracias por el chocolate, Bertha. –dijo Maura al pie de la puerta.

–Ha sido un placer conocerte Maura, espero que Janie te vuelva a traer.

–Así será –contestó Jane.

10:44PM

–Gracias por éste día, Jane –decía, mientras descendía del auto–. Me ha encantado conocer a Bertha y los gemelos.

–Son unos diablillos cuando están juntos pero conquistan corazones, como el tuyo –se rió, introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón; porque había frío y no tenía guantes y porque se había percatado de la situación: estaban de pie enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Maura, sin decir una palabra, simplemente se miraban.

–Debería regresar, Jo ha de estar hambrienta –dijo, aclarando la garganta, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

–Imagino que sí –contestó, sin inmutarse a abrir la puerta o moverse del todo.

–Bueno… ¿Si esto ha sido una cita, debería de terminar como tal, no? –dio un paso hacia la rubia.

–¿Q…Qué?

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Maura tartamudear.

–Pensé que no era una cita –dijo más segura.

–Y yo creo recordar que nunca especifiqué.

–Jane… –susurró con una expresión indescifrable para la detective.

Lo único que supo fue que la sonrisa traviesa del rostro de la forense había desaparecido por completo. Ya no estaban en terrenos de bromas ni juegos. Y Maura esperaba que fuera así, porque de lo contrario…sería demasiado cruel.

–Buenas noches, Maur – se dio media vuelta, bajando los escalones de la entrada al apartamento.

_"¿Eso es todo?"_ pensó al instante que escuchó esas palabras. Su mundo se derrumbó en segundos. Era un juego; palabras lanzadas al aire entre amigas, eso era todo. Jane la había lanzado a la arena y jugó con ella para luego darle la espalda.

_"No"_ se dijo a sí misma, acallando los pensamientos en su cabeza. Jane no sería capaz.

Como si Jane hubiera escuchado lo que pensaba en voz alta, se giró con rapidez y subió los escalones. Maura no lo vio venir, simplemente lo sintió: tibios labios sobre su mejilla y el aroma de la morena que inundó sus sentidos, provocando que cerrara los ojos. Y luego lo escuchó _"Tengo que asegurarme que llegues segura a casa, claro, si es una cita"_ la voz de Jane susurrada a su oído la estremeció.

La morena dio un paso hacia atrás y Maura pensó que tenía que sostenerse a algo para mantenerse en pie. Su amiga no se iría hasta que la viera entrar al apartamento y cerrara la puerta, así estaría segura.

–Buenas noches, Jane –susurró.

Jane siguió sonriendo hasta llegar a su auto que había dejado estacionado en el garaje.

Ninguna de las dos se habían percatado que en el auto de Ángela, a unos metros de la casa de Maura, se encontraba la mujer que había llegado unos segundos antes que ellas y había permanecido sentada allí, observando todo lo que había transcurrido en el portal de la casa de la forense.


	3. Chapter 3

El último informe que tenía pendiente para el día lo había terminado hace una hora. Pero ahí estaba, sentada en su escritorio con su mirada fija en el reloj en la pared. Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora del almuerzo. No tenía mucha hambre pero Jane la había invitado a almorzar en una pizzería que habían abierto cerca de la comisaria.

Se sentía un poco tonta y nerviosa. ¿Por qué estaba esperando a que diera la hora exacta cuando podría llevarle el informe a la morena? Eso haría.

Se levantó de la silla, con una de sus manos tomó la carpeta amarilla y con la otra se colocó su bolso por encima de su hombro. La subida en el elevador le pareció más lento de lo normal, quería que las puertas se abrieran y lo primero que sus ojos encontraran fuera la morena sentada en su escritorio.

Habían pasado tres días desde la "cita" aunque aún no estaba segura si así le podía llamar…pero prefería que así fuera. Se comenzaba a hacer ilusiones y ¡maldición! Lo sabía. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ¿Qué podría pasar? Podrían pasar tres cosas: la primera era permanecer callada, inmovilizada; seguiría siendo la amiga que hasta ahora había sido. O segunda opción; ilusionarse e ir mostrándole poco a poco sus verdaderos sentimientos a la morena. Y no era una decisión para tomar a la ligera. No. La mejor amistad que ha tenido toda su vida estaba en riesgo, era cuestión de analizar y pensar si podría vivir con un resultado negativo. Si podría aceptar que Jane la borrara de su vida…o el lado positivo…si la aceptara, y esa opción era una, oh, muy tentadora.

Había llegado el momento y el sonido de las puertas del elevador hizo que reaccionara dando un paso hacia delante, saliendo del cuadrado de metal que el momento actuaba como una burbuja de sueños e ilusiones. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el escritorio de la detective y sintió como sus rodillas se debilitaron. Sí, ahí estaba su amiga, pero no estaba sola, _él_ estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su escritorio, moviendo sus brazos como si le estuviera contando una historia. La risa de la morena alcanzó sus oídos y sintió como se hacía pequeña, olvidada, echada a un lado.

La risa de Jane, provocada por _él_ era agridulce; nada la hacía más feliz que verla sonreír…Pero quería ser _ella_ la responsable de esas risas.

–¡Maura! –llamó Frost, alzando su mano saludándola.

La forense irguió su espalda y caminó hacia el detective. Sentía la mirada de la morena sobre ella pero no podía mirarla a los ojos, no en ese instante.

–Aquí está el informe de McKins.

Frost abrió la carpeta, echándole un vistazo.

–El calibre es .45, el mismo que fue encontrado en la escena del crimen

–La ex esposa de McKins tenía una Colt 1991 calibre .45. –Se levantó, poniéndose su chaqueta con rapidez–. ¡No sé qué haríamos sin ti, Maura! –Frost ojeó a Jane y a su otro compañero que no estaba haciendo nada productivo en el momento–. Korsak acompáñame a buscar a la ex esposa de McKins.

El hombre mayor levantó su mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo y miró a las dos mujeres y el hombre vestido con ropa militar al lado de la detective. Se levantó aclarando la garganta. –Gracias Maura, por la info.

Los dos detectives caminaron con pasos apurados hacia el elevador.

–Dime que no fui el único que sintió eso allá atrás –preguntó Korsak una vez que estaban dentro del elevador.

–Si con "Eso" te refieres a lo raro que se sintió estar en el mismo espacio que esos tres, no, no fuiste el único, por desgracia.

–¿Crees que ha cambiado algo entre ellas? –preguntó el joven detective, esperanzado.

–No estoy muy seguro, pero algo estaba raro con la Dra, ¿no crees?

–La vi cuando salió del elevador –dijo, bajando su mirada, frunciendo el ceño en concentración–. Sonreía, pero cuando vio a Casey…pues ya esa parte la viste.

–Sí. Si algo no ha cambiado entre ellas dos, en la Dra. Isles algo lo ha hecho, definitivamente.

–Maura, es un gusto volver a verte –dijo el hombre antes de levantarse de la silla, extendiendo su mano hacia la forense.

Maura tomó su mano en un saludo, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

–Jane me había comentado que regresarías al servicio por varios meses –dijo cautelosamente.

–Ese era el plan pero me han atrasado la fecha por un mes –el hombre sonrió con sinceridad y dirigió su mirada hacia la morena que estaba sentada inmóvil detrás de su escritorio, observando la interacción entre el militar y la forense–. Ahora tendré más tiempo para cortejar a la mejor detective de Boston.

La forense sintió como su cuerpo se encogió al escuchar esas palabras y sus labios formaron una fina línea.

–Jane se merece lo mejor –dijo en tono seco y volvió a forzar una sonrisa, mirando a Jane antes de continuar–. Me alegro por ti, Jane.

Jane no dijo nada. Sus miradas se encontraron en una conversación privada donde las palabras no eran necesarias. Pero era imposible saber qué era lo que realmente pensaba la detective.

Casey levantó la vista con las cejas y aclaró su garganta, intentando disipar el silencio que comenzaba a incomodarlo.

–¿Lista para ir a almorzar? –preguntó el militar, dirigiéndose a la morena.

Esta vez la forense no pudo detener el fruncido de sus cejas. Jane le había prometido que almorzarían juntas. No importaba que lo hicieran juntas casi todos los días. La iba llevar a la pizzería de la había estado hablando sin cesar por las últimas dos semanas.

–Maur, olvidé que había quedado con Casey hoy. Como se iba mañana, habíamos quedado hoy y lo había olvidado… –la expresión en el rostro de Maura la hicieron sentir culpable y miserable.

–Puedes venir con nosotros, Maura –dijo el militar. Una invitación tardía e indeseable que sería rechazada amablemente.

–Entiendo, Jane y gracias Casey pero habían planeado ésta cita y es mejor que vayan los dos– sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras; tenía que alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar y no podría bajar en el elevador con ellos dos a su lado.

–¿Lista?

–Sí… –respondió sin pensar. ¿Cómo podía Maura cambiar de expresión de ese modo? Siempre la deja boquiabierta cuando se oculta detrás de una sonrisa, algo que ni siquiera es fácil para ella hacer. Y lo peor es que ella nota esos cambios, por muy pequeños que sean; cuando su sonrisa se decae por un microsegundo, cuando sus ojos pierden su brillo…Lo nota.

Su cuerpo se hundió en la comodidad del sofá de su oficina y sus brazos se desplomaron al lado de su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Jane no sentía lo mismo por ella. Casey había sido tema de conversación desde que había regresado y aun así su mente jugaba juegos con ella; mal interpretando las miradas de la morena.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus pensamientos fueron remplazados por recuerdos de aquella noche que patinaron, cuando Jane la sostuvo en sus brazos y sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre sus mejillas frías…cuando sintió sus labios sobre su piel.

–¡No, no, no! –susurró entre dientes, intentando deshacerse de los recuerdos. Era demasiado doloroso recordar. Ya no podía más, necesitaba su libertad, su alma. Y Jane, Jane sólo le ha dado silencio y ese silencio resonaba en su alma.

Tal vez le tenía miedo al miedo de saber que todo puede suceder.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que girara su cabeza hacia el sonido, entreabriendo sus ojos lentamente.

–Susie ahora no –intentó mantener un tono neutral.

Unos segundos pasaron y volvieron a tocar la puerta. ¡Qué impertinencia! No quería ver a nadie.

Con un suspiro se levantó, alisando su vestido y peinando su cabello con sus dedos.

–Susie te dij… –las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y su mano sostuvo el marco de la puerta con fuerza–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –titubeó.

–Si no puedo llevarte a la pizzería, tenía que traerla a ti –murmuró, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, sosteniendo una caja de pizza en sus manos y una bolsa con bebidas.

–¿Me dejaras pasar? Se enfriará –dijo, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

Maura se hizo a un lado, siguiendo con su mirada a la detective.

–La mitad es pepperoni y la otra vegetariana –decía mientras abría la caja y sacaba de la bolsa una botella de agua para la forense y una soda para ella. –Maur, en serio, se va a enfriar y no será igual de bueno –dijo al notar que su amiga no se había movido de su lugar al lado de la puerta.

Con un leve asentimiento con su cabeza, la forense caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado de Jane, aceptando unas servilletas y un trozo de pizza. Podía sentir la mirada de la mujer sobre ella mientras masticaba y levantó una de sus cejas, cuestionando su mirada.

–¿Qué? –preguntó una vez que tragó.

–Dilo –dijo con una sonrisita.

Maura no pudo detener la sonrisa formada por sus labios.

–Tenías razón, es la mejor pizza que he probado en Boston.

–¿Sólo en Boston? ¡Es la mejor pizza que he comido en mi vida! –aclaró, inflando las mejillas con satisfacción–. No le digas a mi madre –advirtió con un dedo acusador.

–Tu secreto está seguro –dijo en voz baja.

Los siguientes minutos traspasaron en silencio. Jane hizo varios comentarios sobre la nueva adquisición de la forense, una pintura. Estaba segura que siempre que bajara a la oficina de la forense, encontraría algo nuevo.

–Últimamente me das a probar las mejores cosas, no de Boston pero del mundo –sonrió, recordando el chocolate que había preparado Bertha.

–Y eso no es nada, aún tienes que probar lo mejor –embozó una gran sonrisa, lamiendo sus labios inconscientemente, degustando la soda.

–Jane –empezó en tono vacilante.

La morena terminó de beber su soda y la miró de reojo, esperando.

–Casey

Jane sabía que su presencia en la oficina de su amiga y no en su cita con el militar sería cuestionada por la forense. Pero una vez que cruzó la puerta de la morgue se olvidó sobre su almuerzo con el militar y, para ser sincera, de todo lo demás también.

–Quedamos para otro día, como se quedará por más tiempo –miró sus manos, haciendo una breve pausa–. Lo siento, Maur. Si hubiera recordado que había quedado con él te habría avisado antes.

–Ah. Es un buen hombre y parece querer una relación sería –esas palabras dolieron más de lo que podría admitir. ¿pero es lo que haría una amiga, cierto?

–¿Una relación? –Jane se mostró incrédula.

–¿No es eso lo que tienes con Casey, una relación? –preguntó en tono seco.

–¡No! –replicó apresuradamente y se giró hacia la forense, buscando su mirada para mirarla a los ojos–. Nunca lo vi de esa forma…al menos no por ahora –aclaró.

–¿Crees que lo podría ser? –¿por qué se estaba haciendo eso a ella misma? No quería saber la respuesta, no quería escucharla. Pero las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de pensarlo. Los segundos pasaron y sus ojos estaban fijos en los cambios del rostro de la morena. Lo estaba pensando. ¿eso es bueno, no? Una respuesta rápida hubiera sido mortal.

–No sé decirte –musitó sin que apenas las palabras llegaran a su garganta, apartando sus ojos de la forense.

Maura se levantó del sofá. Necesitaba colocar distancia entre las dos. Jane la siguió con su mirada.

–Maura

Maura se detuvo, acallando un suspiro al sentir la mano de la detective sostener su brazo, deteniendo su huida. Tenía que permanecer de espalda, no podría mirarla a los ojos; no quería que viera el dolor reflejado en ellos.

Escuchó como Jane se levantó del sofá, sosteniendo el otro brazo con su mano libre. El cuerpo de la forense se tambaleó al sentir que la morena reposó su frente sobre su hombro derecho. El movimiento inesperado sólo provocó que Jane la sostuviera, provocando que no quedara espacio entre sus cuerpos.

–No sé si me estaré equivocando…No quiero perderte.

Maura palideció, aturdida.

Las manos de Jane soltaron sus brazos pero antes de que pudiese extrañar su calidez sintió brazos rodear su cintura en un abrazo. Un suspiró escapó de los labios de la forense y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Jane tenía la reacción que necesitaba para poder continuar.

–Dame un poco de tiempo –susurró con su rostro escondido en la curva del cuello de la rubia.

Maura sintió como los brazos temblorosos a su alrededor la estrecharon con más fuerza.

Los segundos se sentían como minutos para la morena.

–Por favor… –nunca ha sido mujer de rogar, pero Maura no era cualquier cosa. Maura lo era todo. Y ella necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para aclarar su mente; para estar segura de lo que realmente quería y sentía. Muchas cosas estaban en riesgo y no era cuestión de lanzarse al vacío con los ojos cerrados.

Manos dejaron de temblar cuando sintieron delgados dedos sobre ellas. Los brazos de Maura que habían permanecido inmóviles al lado de su cuerpo se movieron con seguridad hasta cubrir las manos temblorosas de su amiga. Esa era su respuesta. Las emociones en su pecho se sentían como un volcán a punto de explotar, y no confiaba en su voz para responder con palabras. Jane no le estaba dando algo seguro, no le estaba prometiendo un final feliz; pero le ha dado una esperanza. Una esperanza real, no una broma ficticia de su mente brillante.

Jane suspiró aliviada, sin alejarse un centímetro de la otra mujer.

Se sentía demasiado bien para alejarse. El aroma de Maura era embriagante y su cuerpo junto a suyo encajaba a la perfección a pesar de las evidentes diferencias físicas entre ellas.

Pero inoportuno como siempre, el móvil de Jane interrumpió el momento.

–Deberías contestar –sugirió, después del tercer tono. Jane no tenía intención de moverse, mucho menos de contestar.

–Jane… –no quería separarse de la morena pero comenzó a irritarse cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar por segunda vez.

–Es mi madre –susurró con la insinuación que podía ignorarlo.

–Sé que es Ángela –reconocía el tono–. Y por lo mismo te pido que contestes, no dejará de llamarte.

–Está bien… –musitó, derrotada.

Maura se alejó una vez que Jane retiró sus brazos, sus rodillas se debilitaron y caminó hasta su escritorio, sentándose en su silla, observando la morena con ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Qué pasó, Ma?– contestó, mirando de reojo a Maura–. ¿Ahora? Estoy ocupada…Sí, con Maur. No, no creo que ella tenga tiempo para chismes, Ma– suspiró, frotando su frente con sus dedos–. Está bien, estaré allí en un minuto.

–Me alegro que te parezca gracioso lo que me hace mi madre –dijo en tono burlón al notar la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su amiga.

–No me alegro, pero sí, tengo que admitir que me parece gracioso como oprime todos tus botones fácilmente.

Jane encogió sus hombros y comenzó a recoger la caja de la pizza y las bebidas vaciadas.

–Deja eso, yo lo recogeré.

–No

Maura frunció el ceño y Jane la miró embozando una sonrisa.

–Yo la traje y limpiaré antes de irme, mi madre puede esperar. Sólo quiere contarme algo sobre la oficial de narcóticos, al parecer es la mujer ideal para un Rizzoli.

La forense levantó una de sus cejas.

–¡No para mí! –explicó inmediatamente.

–No había pensado eso –comentó en tono inquietamente tranquilo. Aunque estaba sorprendida que Jane haya deducido que hubiera pensado que _la_ oficial era para ella.

–Es Frankie, han salido en dos citas y mi madre piensa que ya se casarán– sintió la necesidad de expandir su aclaración previa.

Había terminado de recoger todo en una de las bolsas. Ahora estaba de pie, insegura de qué hacer o decir. Maura estaba con sus codos sobre el escritorio y su mentón apoyado sobre sus dedos entrelazados, observando cada movimiento de la morena como un animal observa a su presa.

–Tu madre no dudará en llamar si demoras un minuto más.

–Cla…claro –dio unos pasos hacia la puerta sin darle la espalda a la forense que ahora le sonreía–. ¿Nos vemos esta noche. Robber , 8:00PM?

–¿Es otra cita, Detective Rizzoli? –no pudo contenerse.

–Una copa. La cita no será en el Dirty Robber.

Maura parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Eso quería decir que sí habría una cita?

–Entonces nos vemos –asintió con un gesto mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Jane salió de su oficina, cerrando la puerta. Una vez sola, se hundió en su silla riendo silenciosamente. ¿Estaba soñando? No. El recuerdo del cuerpo de la morena unido al suyo estaba engravado en su mente. Era real.

Ángela se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo en una de las mesas de la pequeña cafetería en la estación. Estaba sola pero había un vaso extra sobre la mesa.

–Hola, Ma ¿Estabas almorzando con alguien?

–Sí, Casey se acaba de ir

–¿Casey? –Jane frunció el ceño, pensativa. Casey había ido con ella a la pizzería y lo había visto marcharse en la dirección contraria–. Veo que te ha traído pizza.

–Y tú le cancelaste su cita –dijo sin rastros de reprocho en su tono.

Jane se sentó delante de su madre, estudiando su expresión cuidadosamente.

–Así es –se limitó al contestar–. ¿Para qué me llamaste, Ma?

–Quería saber si podías pasar por la casa en la noche, necesito hablar contigo.

–¿Y por qué no ahora? ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó, nerviosa.

–No, sólo prefiero hablar en un lugar más tranquilo…privado.

–Me estás asustando

–No es nada para asustarse –se rio y eso pareció relajar a su hija.

–¿Puede ser después de las 10? He quedado con Maura en el Dirty Robber.

Su madre se acercó un poco más a ella, mirándola de una forma que la incomodó, haciendo que se moviera en su asiento.

–He hablado con Bertha, ella me ha llamado a mí. Me dijo que conoció a Maura.

Jane sintió su cuerpo tensarse y tragó en seco.

–La llevé después de ir a patinar…

–Le ha agradado mucho, eso me alegra mucho.

–¿Sí? –preguntó sorprendida.

–¿Por qué te sorprende? Maura es de la familia, claro que me alegra.

–Ma…Acaso…¿Lo que quieres hablar…se trata de Maura?

Su madre la miró sorprendida y luego sonrió, asintiendo levemente.

–¿Cuánto te queda de tiempo?

–Veinte minutos, ¿por?

–Ven conmigo. Si quieres tranquilo y privado hablaremos en una de las salas de interrogación –no podía esperar más. En ese momento sentía que tenía el valor parar escuchar lo que su madre tenía que decirle, de lo cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre qué sería y dos, ella podría contarle un poco sobre el caos que había en su cabeza…y cruzar los dedos para que su madre lo aceptara.

–Éste lugar no me gusta nada, me siento como una criminal –se quejó, moviéndose en la silla, incómoda.

–Pero no lo eres, Ma– la detective se sentó del otro lado de la mesa y cruzó sus brazos, mirando a su madre.

¿Quién hablaría primero?

–Más que hablar…quiero confesarte algo y preguntarte otra.

Jane asintió. –Empieza por la confesión.

Su madre inhaló con fuerza y soltó las palabras sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Las vi cuando llegaron aquella noche, en la entrada de la casa de Maura"

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de la detective. Recordaba esa noche como si hubiese sido hace tres minutos. Recordaba el beso que le había dado en la mejilla a su amiga. Oh Dios.

Su mirada reflejaba un pánico que hizo que Ángela se estremeciera y sostuviera las manos de su hija entre las de ellas. Jane miró sus manos, confundida.

–No es lo que piensas… –dijo una vez que logró articular las palabras.

–¿Y qué es lo que pienso, Janie? –hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba de esa forma. –¿Qué estás enamorada de tu mejor amiga?

–Ma, eso…

–Antes de negármelo, piénsalo. Porque podrás negármelo a mí, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo podrás negártelo a ti misma? –Ángela sentía las manos de su hija temblar entre las suyas antes de perder el contacto.

Jane se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

–No entiendes

–¿Cómo puedo entender si no has dicho nada…–dijo en un tono tranquilo.

–¿Cuál es la pregunta? –preguntó su hija, intentando con eso cambiar el tema de la conversación. Pensaba que estaba preparada para hablarlo pero en esos momentos no se sentía preparada para nada.

–La pregunta es esa, ¿Estás enamorada de Maura?

Su hija la miró incrédula.

–No sé…Sí…Creo que sí –apoyó su espalda en la pared, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza–. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? –se dijo a sí misma.

–¿Por qué cancelaste la cita con Casey, hoy?

–¿Qué tiene que ver Casey con esto? –preguntó

–Piensa y contesta –su madre se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella con una expresión de comprensión

–Quería estar con Maura –contestó quedando boquiabierta, sorprendida con su respuesta. No lo había pensado. Las palabras simplemente se escaparon de sus labios.

–No soy detective, hija. Pero dejaste plantado al hombre del cual estabas enamorada por un largo tiempo para estar con tu amiga –hizo una breve pausa, esperando que su hija llenara los espacios en blanco.

–¿Desde cuándo?

–No sé…Pero a mí no me sorprende –antes que la morena pudiera contestar, fue tomada por sorpresa por un fuerte abrazo de su madre.

Su madre estaba siendo muy comprensible. Jane sentía que un gran peso había desaparecido de sus hombros. La aceptación de su madre era algo muy importante para ella y era, aunque fuera en su subconsciente, una de las cosas que la detenían a tomar un paso hacia delante. La inseguridad era el peor sentir del mundo, y últimamente, esa inseguridad la estaba comiendo por dentro lentamente.

–Ma… –susurró, separándose de su madre–. ¿Tú estás bien con eso? Si Maura y yo– tenía que comprobar que su madre la aceptaba.

–Ya te dije, Maura es de la familia. Sabía que terminarías viéndolo tarde o temprano– contestó con una sonrisa.

–¿A qué te refieres con verlo tarde o temprano? Ma. Yo puedo estar enamorada de Maura pero no creo que ella se sienta de la misma forma…

Ángela suspiró, dándose un golpe con la palma de la mano en su frente.

–Eres una de las mejores detectives pero a veces –hizo un gesto de desesperación con sus brazos–. ¡Eres tan ciega! ¿Acaso no has notado cómo te mira? ¿Todo lo que hace por ti?

Los labios de la morena se entreabrieron lentamente, recordando las palabras que Maura le había dicho en su oficina. La reacción que tuvo cuando le había pedido tiempo. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan ciega? Pero tenía una explicación y una muy fácil. El miedo la había cegado. Era más fácil pensar que era imposible que Maura respondiera a sus sentimientos. Era más fácil vivir bajo esa mentira que arriesgarlo y perderlo todo.

–Tienes razón…he estado cegada todo este tiempo…

–¡Pues abre bien los ojos y ve por tu chica!

La expresión de su madre hizo que se sonrojara.

–Hay algo que tengo que aclarar primero– dijo con una expresión de determinación.

–¿Y qué es eso? –preguntó su madre, mirándola con curiosidad.

–Casey, tengo que dejar las cosas claras con él.

–Eso me parece justo…

–Gracias, Ma –dijo, guiando a su madre a la salida de la sala de interrogación.

–Soy tu madre, tengo que abrirte los ojos cuando estás así de ciega.

La morena sonrió y se giró, sorprendiéndose al ver la figura de Maura caminando hacia el elevador que estaba justo al lado del salón del que ellas habían emergido.

–Maura, espero que estés teniendo un buen día –dijo la mujer mayor, embozando una gran sonrisa.

–Gracias Ángela, espero lo mismo para usted. Hola, Jane –su expresión cambió por completo cuando saludo a la morena que se quejó al sentir un codazo de parte de su madre.

–No estoy tan ciega –sostuvo su costado con su mano. No podía creerlo.

–Por si algo

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó Maura confundida, mirando las dos mujeres.

–No le hagas caso –se adelantó a decir la detective.

–Aja, no me hagas caso a mí, Maur. ¡Yo siempre tengo la razón! –decía mientras se marchaba, adentrándose en el elevador, guiñándole a su hija antes que las puertas se cerraran–. Hasta luego, Maura.

–¿Tú madre se encuentra bien? Estaba actuando un poco rara –preguntó Maura, preocupada.

–¿Cuándo no actúa raro?

–Jane…–dijo en tono serio pero su sonrisa la delató.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó la detective, mirando los papeles que sostenía la forense en una de sus manos.

–Unos resultados que tenía pendiente, ya se los entregué a Frost.

Jane miró a sus alrededores, asegurándose que nadie podría escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Pensaba que habías subido a verme –susurró, fingiendo un tono dolido.

Para su sorpresa, las mejillas de la forense se enrojaron y bajó su mirada. ¿Acaso había subido por eso?

–Los resultados no tenía que entregarlos hasta mañana –confesó.

–Te podría abrazar en estos momentos –las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a las dos mujeres. Esas palabras no estaban supuestas a salir en voz alta. Pero Maura era tan adorable que era demasiado. Las puertas del elevador se volvieron a abrir y Maura tomó un paso hacia atrás, entrando en él.

–¿Qué te detiene? –las palabras fueron dichas en un susurro que, por un instante, Jane pensó que había sido un juego de su mente. Pero la expresión de su amiga le confirmó que sí, que esas palabras habían sido dichas.

Las puertas del elevador comenzaban a cerrarse y Maura desaparecía de su vista.

Maura se apoyó en una de las paredes del elevador, decepcionada. Las puertas se cerraban y Jane no reaccionaba. La morena no lo pensó dos veces, si lo hubiera pensado no hubiera hecho lo que hizo. Su mano detuvo las puertas cuando estaban por unirse y se abrieron una vez más, mostrando a una Maura boquiabierta. Jane entró en el cuadro de metal, situándose delante de la rubia, mirándola a los ojos.

–Jan…–su nombre murió en su garganta cuando sintió su cuerpo ser abrazado con fuerza contra el de la detective.

La puerta se había cerrado y el ruido provocado por las hojas al caer de las manos de la forense no fue registrado por ninguna de las dos. La morena simplemente sintió brazos rodear su cuello con fuerza.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 04 

Un pedazo de papel hecho una bola golpeó el brazo del detective mayor. El hombre gruñó y levantó la mirada de los papeles que leía. El detective Frost lo miró seriamente antes de hacerle una señal hacia su compañera.

–Si no van a decirme nada dejen de mirarme –dijo después de unos minutos de sentir la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella.

Frost aclaró su garganta e hizo como si volviera a trabajar en su computadora.

–Curioso, porque sí te hemos dicho algo –dijo Korsak en tono tranquilo, y Frost contuvo su sonrisa.

–No es cierto

–Hasta te hicimos una pregunta –añadió su compañero.

–¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

–Donde no te importa

–Ya te dije donde la tenía Korsak.

Jane miró a Frost, confundida y curiosa.

–¿Y dónde sería eso, Frost? –preguntó, mordazmente.

–Maura –contestó al instante.

La detective abrió su boca para objetar pero no pudo hacer más que mirarles, boquiabierta.

–¡Te lo dije, paga!

La mujer se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia Korsak, arrebatando de sus manos el dinero que iba a pagarle a Frost.

–Deberían darle pena…apostar dinero sobre la vida personal de dos de sus compañeras de trabajo… –miró el dinero en sus manos e hizo una mueca–. ¿Veinticinco dólares? Ahora debería darles vergüenza. Par de rebajados.

–El rebajado es Frankie, yo quería poner cien –comentó Frost, hundiéndose en su silla.

–¿Frankie? ¿Frankie sabe…? –había olvidado hablar con su hermano. Bueno, no. No lo había olvidado. Pero como le había dicho a su madre, prefería aclarar su mente antes de que sus inseguridades fueran dichas en voz alta.

–Ninguno de nosotros sabe nada, sólo suponemos…Tú eres la única que nos puede confirmar si algo ha cambiado –dijo Korsak antes de beber un poco de su café.

–Siempre he sido sincera con ustedes dos. Pero aún no puedo decirles o confirmar nada porque…aún no hay nada– no pudo contenerse y sonrió–. Pero espero que poder confirmarle algo muy pronto.

–Ya era hora, Janie.

Jane se giró lentamente, buscando con su mirada al dueño de esa voz tan conocida para ella. Frankie había estado de pie al lado de la puerta, escuchando todo. Antes que Jane pudiera decir algo, sintió los brazos de su hermano a su alrededor, abrazándola. Por unos segundos no había procesado lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero una vez que lo hizo respondió al abrazo.

–¡Y no soy ningún rebajado! –objetó, mirando a los detectives.

–Claro.

–Bueno, yo tengo algunos pendientes –avisó Jane, mirando su reloj antes de ponerse su chaqueta.

–Así que por eso no dejabas de mirar el reloj –dijo Frost.

Jane simplemente sonrió y se dirigió al elevador, despidiéndose de sus compañeros y hermano con un saludo de su mano que sostenía los veinticinco dólares.

–Parece que te quedaste sin dinero –musitó Korsak, riéndose del detective.

–Jane ¡Qué sorpresa!

–Hola Casey

–Pasa, pasa. Ahora te busco una silla.

Jane entró al apartamento del hombre. Era la primera vez que ponía un pie en su apartamento. No había mucho; unas cuantas cajas en los rincones, una mesa y una silla. Parecía que se iba a mudar o acaba de mudarse.

–Perdón, no esperaba visitas.

El hombre fue a saludarla con un beso pero la morena hizo a un lado su rostro haciendo que la besara en la mejilla. En ese momento el hombre supo que algo no estaba bien.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó, mirándola confundido.

–Necesitamos hablar…sobre nosotros.

Casey frunció sus cejas, mirándola atento.

–¿Se trata sobre nuestra cita?

–Sobre las demás

–No entiendo

–Esto que tenemos…no puede continuar…

–Pensé que íbamos por buen camino –el hombre se sentó, aturdido–. Estaré por un mes más, tenemos muchos planes…

–¿Planes? –preguntó sin disimular el sarcasmo–. ¿Qué vendría después? Tendrías que irte otra vez, ¿Y por cuánto tiempo sería?

–Puedo renunciar

Jane quedó boquiabierta y con ojos abiertos como platos.

–Puedo dejarlo todo

–No, no puedes hacer eso –dijo con firmeza–. Hay alguien más.

–¿Alguien más?

–¡Sí! –contestó, sobresaltada–. Estoy enamorada de otra persona, me tomó un largo tiempo aceptarlo…

–Es Maura, ¿cierto? –apartó la mirada de su rostro–. Siempre que la miras…Es diferente a cuando me miras a mí. Al principio pensé que era cosas de amigas, como son muy cercanas…pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que había algo más. Aunque tú parecías no percatarte de ello.

Jane se mantuvo muda, incapaz de hablar.

–Haré unas llamadas y saldré de Boston lo más pronto posible.

–No tienes que hacer eso –quería dejarle las cosas claras, no hacer que se fuera a otro estado.

–No te preocupes, es lo mejor. No había hecho la llamada porque quería pasar el mes contigo…pero dadas las circunstancias es mejor que la haga.

–Lo siento Casey…

–Si Maura te hace feliz…Yo estaré feliz por ti.

Jane lo miró sorprendida. Era consciente que sus palabras eran honestas pero su mirada reflejaba algo más. Algo que el hombre no sería capaz ni necesario decir.

La noche estaba helada y las ráfagas de vientos impasibles no tenían piedad de ella. Un vistazo a su reloj le dejó saber que llegaba tarde. El tramo del carro a la entrada era corto pero se sentía agonizantemente corto; tanto que corrió cuando quedaban unos metros para llegar a la puerta. Por suerte, el interior era mucho más cálido. Encontrarla con su mirada fue fácil. Allí estaba, en el mismo rincón de siempre, esperándola con una copa de vino rojo. Maura alzó su mirada y sus miradas se encontraron. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia provocó que esbozara una gran sonrisa antes de caminar hacia ella.

–¿Frost…Korsak? –preguntó al notar la presencia de los dos hombres sentados enfrente de la forense.

–Vimos que la Doc. estaba sola y decidimos hacerle compañía, podemos retirarnos si necesitan hablar a solas.

–No –dijeron las dos a la vez y se miraron.

–No es necesario –dijo Maura.

En ese instante el móvil del detective Frost comenzó a vibrar; lo miró e hizo una mueca.

–Voy afuera a contestar –dijo antes de levantarse.

El ambiente no estaba muy escandaloso pero tampoco estaba tan tranquilo como para tener una conversación telefónica. Korsak lo siguió con la mirada, estaba al tanto de las llamadas constantes del padre de su compañero; llamadas que seguían siendo ignoradas, hasta ahora.

La detective Rizzoli se sentó al lado de la forense.

–Creo que por el día que he tenido me merezco una buena cerveza –se dijo más a sí misma que para sus compañeros.

Korsak miró su vaso casi vacío –Iré por otra y te pido lo de siempre.

–Gracias Korsak

La morena comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta; no le gustaba usar cosas muy pesadas en el invierno. Era consciente de la calidez del cuerpo a su lado; la rodilla de Maura tocaba la suya y sus brazos rozaron cuando Jane logró deshacerse de su chaqueta.

–¡Estás muy fría! –exclamó, girándose para mirarla con una expresión compleja; algo entre sorprendida y regañona.

Jane sonrió. Las expresiones de Maura la fascinaban.

–Gracias. Dr. Obvia, no hace nada de frío afuera.

Maura en vez de reírse, ahora ladeó la cabeza un poco.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó en voz baja, observando con una mirada aterrada como la mujer sostenía sus manos entre las suyas.

–¿Qué crees que hago, detective obvia –susurró, frotando con sus manos las de la morena.

La mirada de Jane se suavizó, y se olvidó del lugar donde estaban o de las miradas curiosas.

–No te abrigas apropiadamente y después te quejas del frío.

Jane miró sus manos, sintiendo la calidez de de la rubia.

–Menos mal que te tengo a ti

Las palabras murieron en su garganta y tragó en seco.

–Jane…

El resto de la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, con Korsak y Frost haciéndoles compañía.

–Gracias por otra noche agradable –dijo Maura cuando estacionó su auto enfrente del apartamento de la morena.

Jane sonrió levemente.

–Gracias a ti Maur. ¿No entraras?

–Es muy tarde y mañana trabajamos…deberías descansar.

–Pero Jo te extraña, hace días que no te ve –susurró con un ligero tono de niña traviesa.

Maura no pudo contener su risa, embozando una gran sonrisa.

–Maur… –susurró la morena, hipnotizada por la risa de la mujer; era deslumbrante, como si una maravilla estuviera ocurriendo. Lo mejor era que cada instante que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su amiga…sentía su mundo girar y _ella_ era su centro.

Jane se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró hacia Maura. La forense registró los movimientos de su amiga como si estuvieran ocurriendo en cámara lenta. Su cerebro la traicionaba en los momentos más cruciales pero su corazón latía con tanta fuerza; como nunca lo había hecho. Jane sostuvo su mano, la misma que había sostenido entrelazada con la suya durante casi toda la noche. Maura la miró a los ojos sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían, observando como Jane colocaba la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla.

–Eres tan cálida –susurró, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de la rubia fue un suspiro. Sus labios se entreabrieron y su corazón quiso salir de su pecho al sentir los labios de la morena sobre sus nudillos. Y en ese instante la miró, con sus labios aun presionados sobre su piel. Sus ojos oscurecieron, provocando que la forense se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Nunca antes había visto esa mirada en los ojos de Jane. Y luego sintió su cuerpo acercarse al de la morena como si una fuerza invisible estuviera tirando de ella. Jane dejó caer la mano que sostenía la de Maura, sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de su amiga.

–Jane…–el nombre se ahogó en su garganta. Sus dedos trazaron con delicadeza las mejillas de la morena hasta llegar a sus labios, apenas rozándolos.

–Mau… –su nombre fue callado por cálidos labios. Fue un beso corto, un encuentro de labios deseosos; pero no era suficiente para ninguna de las dos.

Sus frentes permanecieron unidas y podían sentir el aliento de la otra sobre sus labios húmedos. Maura sintió su cabeza girar ¿cómo podía tener ese efecto sobre ella con un simple roce? Necesitaba más. Esta vez se armó de valor y tomó el labio inferior de la morena entre los suyos antes de mordisquearlo suavemente. No pudo evitar sonreír sobre sus labios al escuchar la mujer ahogar un gemido.

La morena sintió diestros dedos deslizarse alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso; provocando que su garganta emitiera un pequeño gemido, causando que sus labios se separaran, ofreciendo una invitación a la lengua curiosa de la forense; la cual aceptó feliz.

–Jane… –susurró sobre sus labios al separarse.

Jane iba a hablar pero la expresión de Maura hizo que arqueara sus ojos y girara su cuerpo para mirar en la dirección donde la rubia tenía su mirada enfocada.

"_Oh no…"_ pensó, observando a su madre salir de su apartamento, haciéndose a un lado para que Jo saliera a hacer sus necesidades.

–¿Qué hace aquí? –se preguntó en voz alta.

–Creo que está saludando –comentó la forense, alzando su mano para saludar a la mujer que las miraba embozando una gran sonrisa.

–¿Por qué me hace esto –masculló la morena, hundiéndose en el asiento.

Maura la miró con una sonrisa. Estaba casi segura que Ángela no las había visto besándose. Con un su dedo presionó un botón y la ventana del lado de Jane comenzó a bajar.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó apresuradamente.

–Saludar –respondió– Buenas noches, Ángela.

–Buenas noches, Maura

–Por favor súbela –susurró entre dientes, mirando a su madre, forzando una sonrisa.

–No tienes que preocuparte por nada Jane; con la oscuridad y mis ventanas subidas es imposible que haya visto algo…Si te arrepientes entind…

–No, no. No me arrepiento de nada Maura. Es sólo que mi madre hace las cosas sin avisar…

–Me he dado cuenta –dijo con una sonrisa que fue remplazada por una expresión de sorpresa al sentir una mano alrededor de su cuello, acercándola a la morena hasta sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

–No me arrepentiría de eso –repitió en un susurro sobre los labios de la forense. –Es mejor que vayas a descansar ahora…Tengo que lidiar con mi madre.

–Buenas noches Jane. Dile a Jo que le comprare sus galletas preferidas.

Jane le sonrió saliendo del auto sin poder despegar su mirada de la mujer. Aun no se explicaba cómo su sonrisa podía contagiarla tan fácilmente. ¿Acaso siempre fue de ese modo y ella estaba demasiado ciega para verlo, para sentirlo? Era lo más probable. Si después de tantos años de amistad con la forense no había visto lo que tenía enfrente de sus ojos…no le extrañaría nada que aun estuviera percibiendo cosas nuevas. Cosas que nunca había considerado o pasado por su cabeza ni remotamente.

–Ma, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? –preguntó, entrando en su apartamento, quitándose los zapatos y el abrigo.

–Pero si me dijiste que viniera para sacar a Jo a caminar –se defendió, mirando como su hija se tiraba en el sofá.

Jane la miró incrédula.

–¿No te acuerdas?

–Sí…Es sólo que lo había olvidado. Perdona

–No sé dónde tienes la cabeza últimamente. Cuéntame, cuéntame. –se sentó al lado de su hija, mirándola con emoción.

–¿Qué quieres que te cuente, Ma? –preguntó en un tono monótono.

–¿Pues qué más? ¿Cómo te fue con Maura?

–Espera. Te había dicho que vinieras hace unas horas ¿Por qué te has quedado tan tarde?

–¿Me estás cambiando el tema?

–¡Claro!

–Me quedé para que me dijeras cómo te había ido –la mujer observó a su hija y abrió los ojos como platos –Acaso iban a…y no pudieron porque yo estab…

–¡Ma! Sí, me fue muy bien y no…no pensaba en…Dios ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

–Soy tu madre, no debería apenarte hablar sobre…

–Por favor no –la interrumpió una vez más, levantándose del sofá, caminando hacia la cocina para buscar una cerveza fría–. ¿Y cómo sabes que estaba con Maura?

–Tu hermano –respondió en un instante.

–Ese chismoso…–permaneció mirando la botella de cerveza en su mano antes de girar la botella en el fregadero hasta quedar vacía.

–¡No hables así de tu hermano! Además, con quién más estarías

Jane levantó una de sus cejas, ladeando su cabeza.

–No me mires así, si no estás en el trabajo estás aquí o en su casa.

Jane suspiró evitando la mirada de su madre. Tenía razón, los momentos libres que tenía del trabajo los pasaba con su amiga…o cualquier cosa que sean ahora…

–¿Por qué acabas de tirar esa cerveza?

–No me apetecía, he tomado en el Dirty Robber, supongo que la he abierto por costumbre –dijo, apresurándose hacia su cuarto, siendo seguida por su madre.

–¿Pudiste hablar con Casey?

–Sí. Todo está aclarado.

–¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? –preguntó cautelosamente. Nunca había visto a su hija desperdiciar una buena cerveza.

–No.

Jane buscaba su ropa de dormir en sus gavetas, sintiendo la mirada de su madre sobre ella.

–Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, Ma. ¡Y gracias por cuidarme a Jo! –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de ella, dejando a su madre boquiabierta.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 05**

–Doctora Isles

Susie entró en la oficina y le entregó los documentos que habían sido solicitados. Maura abrió la carpeta del informe y frunció el ceño al leer las primeras líneas.

–Éste no es el informe que solicité.

–Es el caso de Mckins; los resultados de las pruebas de balísticas.

Maura asintió levemente mientras leía los resultados.

–Le informaré a Jane de inmediato.

Maura agarró el teléfono y apretó un botón.

–Susie –dijo, mientras escuchaba el tono–. Necesito el otro reporte lo más pronto posible.

–Intentaré apresurar las cosas en el laboratorio, Dra.

–Gracias Susie.

La mujer sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuatro tonos y la detective no contestaba el teléfono. Maura dirigió su mirada al reloj en su muñeca, no era la hora de almuerzo aun.

–Jane

–Habla Frost, Maura. Jane dijo que tenía algo que hacer y regresaría en treinta, pensé que estaría en la morgue contigo.

–Aquí no está –levantó su mirada para echar un vistazo por la ventana– Me ha llegado los resultados de balística del caso de Mckins –releyó el resultado para asegurarse– Los resultados no coinciden con el arma de la señora Mckins.

Maura escuchó como Frost le comunicaba las noticias a Korsak, seguido por un gruñido.

–¿Alguna de las otras armas coincidieron? –preguntó.

–Cuando esté listo te lo llevaré personalmente.

–Gracias Doc.

Susie salió de la oficina de su jefa y estaba dispuesta a ir al laboratorio para apurar el proceso de las prueba con su ayuda, pero algo la detuvo cuando cruzaba por la morgue.

"_¿Detective Jane?"_ pensó al ver la detective caminando de un lado a otro enfrente del elevador.

–Detective ¿La puedo ayudar con algo? –dijo, sorprendiéndose por la reacción de la mujer que parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia.

–¡Susie!

–¿Detective? –ladeó la cabeza.

Susie intentó contener su sonrisa; la mujer estaba obviamente nerviosa, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

–Buscaba a Maura –respondió pausadamente.

–La doctora está en su oficina

–Claro, claro –respondió Jane y Susie siguió su camino hacia el laboratorio, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Jane quería patearse a sí misma. Era una simple pregunta, sólo necesitaba entrar en esa oficina, preguntar y escuchar una respuesta. Maura no era una desconocida para ella, no había razones para que fuera tan difícil. Lentamente se deslizó por la pared, asomando su cabeza, suspirando al distinguir la forense concentrada con su mirada en la pantalla de su portátil.

Maura levantó su cabeza de su pantalla al sentir la mirada de alguien sobre ella.

–Jane –susurró con una sonrisa al ver la detective detrás de la ventana de cristal.

–¿Se puede? –preguntó la morena, abriendo un poco la puerta y asomando su cabeza.

Maura sonrió levantándose de su silla, caminando hacia la detective.

–¿Cuándo no se ha podido? –colocó una de sus manos en la cadera de la morena al mismo tiempo que besó sus labios suavemente.

Al sentir los labios de la mujer sobre los de ellas, olvidó por completo la razón por la cual había bajado a la morgue.

–Doctora Isles –dijo entre dientes con un tono juguetón–. ¿Besándome en el ámbito laboral? –susurró sobre sus labios–, creo que podrías estar quebrantando algunas reglas.

Maura la miró con los ojos como platos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

–¡Tienes razón! Eres una compañera de trabajo y…

–Mauuuur –la interrumpió dando un paso hacia delante, cerrando la distancia entre ellas–. Estaba bromeando.

La rubia la miró seriamente antes de mirar por encima de su hombro.

–Alguien nos podría ver –razonó.

–No me importa

–Jane

–¿Sí?

–¿Desde cuándo has estado afuera acechándome?

Eso no era algo que esperaba escuchar.

–¿Acechándote? ¡No te estaba acechando! –respondió inmediatamente.

Maura levantó una de sus cejas antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia su escritorio, sentándose nuevamente. –Hablé con Frost hace unos minutos y me ha dicho que habías salido. El arma de la señora Mckins no ha coincidido con la usada para asesinar a su marido y quería comunicártelo –dijo entonces.

–Frost no debe estar muy contento.

–Los otros resultados deberían estar listos dentro de poco.

–Espero que nos de alguna pista

Maura asintió y miró a la detective.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

–¿Así cómo? –dijo con un tono de niña traviesa.

La forense ignoró la pregunta y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Necesitabas algo, Jane?

En ese momento recordó la razón por la cual estaba ahí. Aclaró su garganta y miró alrededor; cualquier cosa que no fuera el rostro expectativo de la rubia.

–Me preguntaba si estabas…disponible…esta noche –no podía flaquear ahora, había llegado hasta aquí y no podía dar un paso hacia atrás. No ahora.

–¿Esta noche? –preguntó.

–Si no puedes entiendo, sé que es jueves y

–Jane –la interrumpió con una sonrisa en su rostro –Claro que puedo –intentaba contener su sonrisa; ver a la detective nerviosa era algo que no se veía todos los días.

La morena la miró incrédula, como si no hubiera escuchado bien. –¿Sí? –susurró y sonrió al ver como la forense asentía lentamente.

–Aunque hay un pequeño problema

Jane la miró boquiabierta. Maura se levantó, esta vez con un sobre rojo en su mano. Su mirada seguía los movimientos de la forense, sin desviar sus ojos del misterioso sobre rojo.

–Pensaba entregártelo en el almuerzo. No sé qué tienes planeado para hoy pero tú decides qué prefieres hacer…

Jane la miró confundida mientras abría el sobre y un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios al caer en cuenta de lo que era. Maura simplemente la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando su respuesta.

–¿Cómo has conseguido esto? A estas alturas es imposible conseguirlos…

–Casi imposible –aclaró.

–Maur…

–Quería agradecerte por llevarme a la pista de patinaje

–Ya lo habías hecho…esto…guao –aún no se lo podía creer.

Maura deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena, susurrando sobre sus labios, rozándolos con los suyos.

–¿Qué quieres hacer entonces, detective?

Jane suspiró antes de atrapar el labio inferior de la mujer, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, estrechándola a su cuerpo.

El momento fue interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta que hicieron que las dos mujeres dieran un brinco y se alejaran rápidamente.

–Dra. Isles

Maura reconoció la voz de la persona, era Susie.

–Pasa Susie

Susie entró en la oficina sosteniendo una carpeta idéntica a la que le había entregado antes, así que Maura supuso que se trataba de los resultados de balística que esperaba.

–Aquí están los resultados que había pedido.

–Gracias Susie

Susie asintió, quedándose parada mirando a las dos mujeres. Jane la miró sin saber qué decir y unos segundos de incomodo silencio transcurrieron entre ellas hasta que Maura aclaró su garganta.

–Amm, regresaré al laboratorio.

Jane esperó a que la mujer se retirara y relajó sus hombros.

–¿Crees que sospeche algo?

–No estoy segura.

–Vamos Maur, qué te dice tu instinto.

–Mi instinto –susurró insegura.

–Sí –la animó

–Juzgando por sus micro expresiones y la manera en que nos mira, diría que algo sospecha…si es que ya sabe o peor, que nos haya visto… –enfocó su mirada en el rostro de la detective– ¿Te preocupa? El que sepa de nuestra relación…

–No. Mi madre, Frankie y los chicos sabían mucho antes que yo –hizo una mueca al recordar lo ciega que había estado todo ese tiempo– No me sorprendería si Susie hubiera sospechado algo mucho antes también…

–Sí –contestó un poco distraída, mientras leía el reporte que Susie le había entregado. –Una de las armas coincide.

–Eso significa que la señora Mckins es inocente

–No necesariamente, que su arma no fuera la usada no significa que sea inocente.

Jane levantó una de sus cejas, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó ella esta vez, confundida por el cambio de expresión de la morena.

–¡No tengo idea de que hablas! –no pudo controlarse y se acercó a la mujer, besando sus labios una vez más.

–Me encanta estar así contigo pero tengo que llevarle el informe a Frost y Korsak –susurró sobre sus labios, incapaz de alejarse del cuerpo de la mujer.

–Yo lo haré, almuerza tranquila, de todas formas tengo que regresar.

Maura le entregó la carpeta antes de darle la espalda para regresar a su silla pero fue detenida por una mano sosteniendo su brazo. La rubia se giró y sonrió al instante al notar la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de la morena.

–Nos vemos esta noche, tenemos un juego que ver…

Jane se acercó a la mujer y susurró a su oído. –Usa la camiseta que te regalé en navidad –sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar la mujer inhalar bruscamente con sorpresa.

–Jane eso sería un crimen hacia la moda…

–¿No habrás pensado que te la regalé para que la tuvieras de adorno en tu armario, verdad?

Maura ladeó la cabeza y Jane suspiró derrotada. Era misión imposible. Maura nunca se pondría algo como una camiseta deportiva. Pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

–Pasaré por ti a las 6:00PM, es una cita.

–Es una cita –repitió, sintiendo como la mujer besaba su mejilla antes de salir de la oficina.

Jane Rizzoli se encontraba en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro con una camiseta en su mano y su madre observándola desde el borde de la cama. Se le hacía muy divertido el nuevo comportamiento de su hija.

–No entiendo por qué estás tan nerviosa –comentó una vez que la mujer tiró la blusa que sostenía y volvía a desaparecer en su armario.

La morena gruñó desde el armario, como si el comentario hubiera sido completamente innecesario.

–Es Maura, te ha visto en tus peores días

–Eso ayuda mucho, Ma –dijo en un tono sarcástico.

–¿Qué? Es la verdad –sacudió sus hombros y cruzó sus piernas, esperando a que su hija se decidiera por la ropa que se iba a poner.

–Creo que ya estoy lista –avisó, saliendo del armario vistiendo una camiseta deportiva de los Boston Bruins.

Ángela hizo una mueca al verla con la camiseta ancha de color negro con bandas amarillas.

–Con eso irás a una cita… ¿estamos hablamos de la misma Maura?

–Iremos a ver un partido de hockey, Ma.

–Sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor si hubieras decidido seguir con los planes que tenías.

–¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una entrada? Imagino que tuvo que hacer muchas llamadas. Y lo que tenía preparado hoy lo podemos hacer cualquier día.

–Si tú lo dices.

Jane chequeó la hora en su reloj.

–Tengo que ir por ella.

–¡Diviértanse y suerte!

Jane se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación y miró a su madre, asintiendo agradecida por su apoyo.

Jane estacionó su auto en el garaje de Maura y bajó preparándose mentalmente; suponía que la rubia estaría con uno de sus impecables vestidos y tacones que, aunque le robaban el aliento, no le entraba en la cabeza cómo es que la mujer podía caminar todo el día con ellos.

–¡Jane! –exclamó la mujer al verla.

Jane levantó su mirada, mirando como Maura bajaba por las escaleras apresurada. Maura le había entregado la llave de su casa hacía mucho tiempo y esperaba que no se molestara; después de todo era la primera vez que entraba en su casa sin tocar antes.

–No pensé que llegarías tan pronto. ¿Jane?

La morena se había quedado boquiabierta. Nunca se imaginó que presenciaría algo tan hermoso como la mujer que tenía enfrente de ella. ¿Y quién diría que vaqueros negros, tacones y una jersey deportiva sería tan….impactante? Y eso no era lo único que llamó su atención; también tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, como acostumbra llevarlo cuando corren.

–Te has puesto la camiseta –dijo como si aún no creyera lo que sus ojos veían.

–No fue fácil, pero es mucho más cómoda de lo que anticipé. Espero que esto sea apropiado, nunca he ido a un juego de hockey.

–Estás… –aun no podía articular lo que en su mente gritaba. –Creo que todo se ve hermoso en ti –confesó asombrada–. Podrías ponerte una bolsa de basura y sería una bolsa muy sexy –esta vez no pudo contener una sonrisilla.

–No digas tonterías –se acercó, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de besar a la mujer– Además, nunca me pondría una bolsa de basura –susurró sobre labios húmedos antes de alejarse para buscar sus llaves, dándole la espalda a la detective.

–¿Segura? –cuestionó Jane, sin refrenarse de admirar lo bien que le quedaban esos vaqueros–. Puedo ser muy convincente.

Maura escuchó y sintió el susurró sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello y su cuerpo se estremeció, cesando todos sus movimientos. Esbozando una gran sonrisa, recuperó el control de su cuerpo y apoyó su espalda en el torso de la mujer; sonriendo aún más al escuchar su inhalación rápida.

–¿Segura de eso, detective? –susurró en un tono tan bajo y provocativo que Jane pensó que sería su perdición. En un movimiento no tan involuntario, Maura movió sus caderas de un lado a otro.

–Ooohokok –dijo la morena apresuradamente, alejándose de la irresistible mujer que no dejaba de tentarla.

Maura se giró y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa triunfadora.

–Se nos hará tarde Jane –pasó de largo por su lado. Jane aún tenía su mirada fija en el lugar donde la rubia había estado parada segundos antes.

–¿!Maldita sea!? ¿Qué estás haciendo Jack? –gritó la morena al jugador que había perdido el chance perfecto para meter el disco.

Maura levantó una de sus cejas, sorprendida por el comportamiento de Jane. No era muy diferente al de la casa cuando veían los torneos por la televisión, pero Jane se mostraba mucho más entusiasmada y no era para menos, estaba viendo su equipo preferido en vivo y en directo.

–No puedo creer esto –susurró entre dientes, sentándose nuevamente, arrimándose al cuerpo de Maura. La puntuación estaba empatada y no quedaba mucho para que finalizara el juego.

–Ganaremos –dijo la rubia, convencida.

–¿Tienes frío? –preguntó ya quitándose su chaqueta para colocarla por encima de los hombros de la mujer que ahora le sonreía.

–Gracias Jane

–Nunca imaginé que ver un juego en vivo fuera tan…excitante –confesó emocionada, mientras Jane conducía.

–¡Aun no me lo puedo creer! No sé si los milagros existen pero ese fue uno, definitivamente. ¡Hemos ganado! –alzó sus brazos hacia arriba, soltando el timón de conducir por unos segundos.

–Jane, estoy muy emocionada también pero no quiero morir esta noche –dijo entre risas.

La morena aclaró su garganta y sostuvo el timón con sus dos manos, riendo nerviosa.

–Permíteme decirle algo, Doctora Isles –decía inconscientemente mientras estacionaba el auto de Maura al lado del suyo–. Ni en mis sueños más alocados imaginé que pudieras gritar de esa forma, eres toda una fanática y creo que soy responsable de ello.

Maura estiró su cuerpo hacia la morena que apagaba el motor. Al darse cuenta de la proximidad de la rubia tragó en seco y la miró con una expresión blanca sin saber qué esperar.

–Oh Jane… –lamió su labio superior antes de continuar y en ese instante Jane podría jurar que su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho– Aún no me has escuchado gritar bien…pero puedes ser responsable de eso también… –le guiño un ojo antes de alejarse y salir del auto, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cocina por el garaje.

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de la detective. Su respuesta se ahogó en su garganta y permaneció unos segundos inmóvil con una expresión entre sorprendida y excitada. La tensión sexual entre las dos había incrementado en proporciones masivas esos últimos días, y apenas podía controlar sus manos cuando se besaban. Maura no podía ser más provocativa porque no podía.

Jane descendió del auto con rapidez y caminó hacia el garaje con pasos largos y apresurados. La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y entró, buscando a la rubia con su mirada desesperadamente. Maura ya se había servido una copa de vino. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando tomaba un sorbo de vino. Maura dejó la copa sobre el mostrador de la cocina y las dos cerraron el espacio entre ellas cuando sus cuerpos y labios colisionaron. Labios hambrientos y apasionados se descubrían y exploraban una vez más, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no había control o limites, solamente deseo.

Las manos de Mauras se escurrieron por debajo de la camisa deportiva de la morena, acariciando con sus dedos su piel desnuda. Había descubierto algo unos días atrás, y era que cuando presionaba sus uñas con un poco de firmeza mientras las deslizaba por su piel, provocaba los sonidos más eróticos en la morena que jamás había escuchado. Esos sonidos sobre sus labios o cerca de su oído la ponían a mil; excitándola al punto de locura.

–Oooh –gimió al sentir que era presionada contra el mostrador y el cuerpo de la morena.

–No tienes idea de lo que me haces con esos vaqueros…no he dejado de mirarte toda la noche –confesó entre besos y Maura sonrió, aprovechando el momento para mordisquear el mentón de la mujer, callándola seguido por un gemido cuando sus labios cubrieron la piel de su cuello y sus dientes la rozaron antes de morderla.

Pero Jane no entregaría el control tan fácilmente.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el trasero de la rubia, bajando un poco más hasta sujetarla y subirla sobre el mostrador en un rápido movimiento. Maura río entre sorprendida y divertida, a la vez que sus manos rodearon el cuello de la morena, atrayéndola a sus labios una vez más, acallando un gemido al sentir sus cuerpos tan unidos. Maura aprisionó la mujer, rodeando su cuerpo con sus piernas y Jane ahogó un gemido al sentir el calor de Maura sobre su abdomen. La camiseta de Maura fue descartada con apresuro; la piel sublime y la lencería negra le quitaron el aliento a Jane por unos instantes. Su piel fue cubierta en besos desde su cuello hasta el valle entre sus pechos. Maura seguía sus movimientos con su mirada, mordiéndose los labios y arqueando su espalda al sentir como su pezón era encubierto por la boca húmeda de la morena. Una de sus manos se aferró a sus hombros y la otra se enredó en su cabello, alentando para que no se detuviera.

–Jane –gimió, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como la morena sostuvo su pezón entre sus dientes antes de ser aliviado por su lengua.

–Cuarto –susurró con su respiración jadeante.

No le dio tiempo a Maura para procesar lo que había dicho. Sintió como su cuerpo era alzado del mostrador y en cuestión de segundos Jane estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Quería protestar pero estaba demasiada sorprendida con la facilidad que la mujer estaba subiendo con ellas en sus brazos.

–Te necesito. Ahora

Escuchó antes de sentir su cuerpo golpear el colchón de la cama y se apoyó sobre sus codos, observando como Jane se deshacía de sus tacones. Con una sonrisa levantó sus caderas para que deslizara sus vaqueros con más facilidad. Poco a poco se incorporó, sentándose al borde de la cama, observando cómo se quitaba su camiseta. Jane la miró sonrojada, deteniéndose por un segundo al sentir las manos de Maura desabrochar sus vaqueros, deslizándolos por sus piernas junto con su ropa interior.

Sus labios se encontraron una vez más en un beso apasionado y el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos provocó un gemido en las dos. Sus cuerpos, aunque por muy diferente que fueran, se amoldaban a la perfección. Sus movimientos eran rítmicos, sincronizados y el roce entre ellos provocaba una electricidad que las llevaba al quinto cielo.

–Jane –susurró entre dientes al sentir dedos acariciar la piel de su entre pierna.

–Ooh –gimió al sentir los mismos dedos deslizarse por sus pliegues.

–Estás muy mojada –susurró sobre la piel de su cuello antes de besarla.

Maura rodeó el cuerpo de Jane con sus piernas, abriéndose más para ella a la vez que enterró sus uñas en la piel de su espalda, logrando callarla.

Jane se separó centímetros de su rostro, lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos y sin previo aviso sus dedos se introdujeron en ella con una embestida fuerte que provocó que alzara sus caderas, ahogando un gemido. Jane estaba fascinada con el rostro de la mujer y como intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos para mirarla a los ojos.

Sus movimientos se hacían más descontrolados. Jane podía sentir que la mujer a su merced había perdido el control de su cuerpo por completo y estaba a punto de correrse.

–Maur

El deseo reflejado en la mirada de Jane fue su perdición y se vino, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía por completo.

–Debimos hacer esto mucho antes –dijo Jane al caer a su lado.

–Tendremos mucho tiempo para hacerlo las veces que queramos –susurró, deslizando su mano desde el torso de la morena hasta su abdomen–. Mucho tiempo

Jane la miró al percibir el cambio de tono en su voz. Maura se incorporó, colocando sus piernas a cado lado de su cuerpo, mirando el rostro de Jane con una sonrisa.

–Veamos si gritas igual de alto en la cama –susurró a la vez que se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, acercándose a sus labios.


End file.
